Charmander
A Fiery Reptile (Also a Major Cinephile) Description Charmander is an orange reptilian creature resembling a bipedal salamander with some dinosaur qualities, particularly those of theropods. Charmander has four small fangs visible on its upper and lower jaws, a cream underside and an expansive cream coloration on the sole of its foot. Its most notable feature is the flame burning on the tip of its tail, which is there even at birth. It is said that if this flame goes out, the Pokémon dies. Dafini created the model for Charmander. VSH Abilities Passive: '''Blazing Skin Charmander ignites anyone who touches him, in a range similar to a Toxic Boss. Charmander is also immune to afterburn, similar to Pyros. '''Rage Ability: Overheat Charmander ignites an area around him. Anyone within a close range with a health over 50, will take damage such that their health will be reduced to 50. Players within a medium range of the explosion will be ignited, even if they are invincible. At 200% the explosion will instantly kill players. Charmander also sports his own unique Last Man Standing music. Tips as Charmander *Using your ability on a Pyro during last man standing is practically useless, as Pyros are immune to afterburn and will not die from the explosion unless Charmander Gains 200% rage. *Jumping before using your ability can increase the area of effect of your ability's explosion. *Gaining 200% rage is a wise move, as it will hold a much higher chance to kill more players than two seperate 100% rages. *It may be in your best interest to use Overheat to kill players can can easily flee, such as Soldiers or a large group of Scouts. *Using your rage against newly revived vampire scoots and superjumping away can waste the Soldier's rage and killing the scoots quickly. *You can still do damage even when stunned if you can at least touch the enemies due to your blazing skin ability. *Ignite Soldiers to dwindle away there health to make them rocket jump less in order to avoid killing them selves. Tips to play against Charmander *Pyros will survive a single 100% overheat, however, if the boss didn't rage for a long time then that might mean that the boss saved up 200% and it would be wise to avoid being close to the boss. *Medics need to try and keep as much of the team at a high percentage of health so they will not die from Charmander's ability. *Jarate and Mad Milk can extinguish teammates that have been set on fire. It is a potential lifesaver. *If you don't want to get burned, stay as far away from him, it simple but effective. *Southern Hospitality and the Bushwacker make you more vulnerable to Charmander's taunt. *Charmander's passive burn will trigger a demoknights shield. Swing your sword at max distance to avoid this. *If Charmander spawned as razor sharp don't you dare think of melee him or even being close to him, one touch will make you lose 100 points of health. *Spys should bring the spy-cicle as it will give you a shield against Charmander's passive if you accidently bump into him and his rage, combine this with the dead ringer to negate most of the fire threats from Charmander. Charmander's Alternative Charmander's alternative is currently a pony named 'Blazing Sparks '(presumably My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic). Blazing Sparks' model is based on the Scout class which makes him susceptible to afterburn damage. He wields the Atomizer which grants him a triple jump. His Super Jump mechanism is slightly altered (to that of Rainbow Dash's). When his rage is activated he is given a brief moment of Toxic uber. His passive is the same as charmanders. Music Category:Bosses